Perfect with Imperfections
by imuzuok
Summary: Oneshot. It all started with finding the perfect Christmas Present. Warning: FLUFF FLUFF and more FLUFF. DOUBLE WARNING: MUSHYMUSHYMUSHYMUSH!


WOHOO!!! Hello everybody! I know I haven't really UPDATED my other story: A Private School and here I am doing another story. I just couldn't help it! I mean, it's CHRISTMAS! I _had_ to write something. And so, here it is!

My first one shot! KOUZUMI by the way!

WARNING: This story is full of MUSH and FLUFF.

Oh yes, and before I forget. I do not own any of the characters that will be in here!

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Perfect with Imperfections

One-shot

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

Izumi looked at her wrist watch in worry. "Oh no. I'm late. He's going to kill me!" she said as she ran along the crowded corridors of the mall.

That time of year is approaching. It's Christmas Eve: thus, resulting to the jam-packed mall wherein people are doing their last minute shopping.

"Excuse me!" she said as she pushed through people.

"I am so late." She said aloud.

"OUCH!" she groaned as she tumbled to the ground. "Oh man." Apparently, a guy bumped into her. The said guy however, did not even make an attempt in apologizing.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

She heard an angry voice say. A voice that was definitely familiar to her. She looked up to see navy blue hair. She sighed and stood up. "Kouji, that's enough."

Kouji grabbed the now trembling guy. "What is the matter with you?!" he (Kouji) said as he glared at the guy. "Didn't you see her fall because of you? What will you do if she got injured? You'll just walk away? You're-"

"Kouji, let him go." Izumi said silently. She tugged on his jacket's sleeve.

Kouji turned his attention to Izumi who nodded. "But he knocked you down."

"I'm alright. I'm still alive aren't I?"

He let the guy go and smirked. "How would I know if you're not a ghost? I mean, I haven't seen one."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, can a ghost do this?" she said and locked her lips into his.

She broke the kiss immediately. Kouji was a bit red but was determined not to lose their little 'game'. "I don't know. Maybe, I should try and look for a ghost and ask her to kiss me."

Izumi looked at him in disbelief. "Y-you jerk! How can you say that?! You're willing to kiss anothe-"

This time it was Kouji who did the lip locking. Like the first one, it was brief and short. After the kiss Izumi was blushing but looked angrily at Kouji. "Hmph. You didn't even ask for permission. And I'm still mad that you're willing to kiss another girl or ghost rather than me." She said with her hands in her hips.

He laughed. "C'mon, hime. I was kidding. You know you're the only one for me. Besides, you didn't ask for permission too when you kissed me."

She made a pout that Kouji thought was rather cute. "Hmph." She turned away from him.

He smiled at her lovingly. He turned her face him. "Now hime, may I have a kiss from you?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Gladly."

This time the kiss was more passionate and definitely longer. But of course, they still had to break it up. But unfortunately for them, they had to break the kiss up not because they needed air but because…

"GET A ROOM!" a guy from the crowd encircling them yelled.

"No way! I like watching them." A woman remarked.

"Yeah! She's right. They look so cute together." Another woman said.

"Yes. I'd have to admit that they look good together." The guy said.

And at that instant, that part of the mall erupted into applause.

The couple suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. In fact they were in a very crowded mall.

They stopped kissing and turned red in an instant.

The crowd cheered for the two who held each others hand and made a quick exist in the embarrassing scene.

"Kouji, this is your entire fault." Izumi said as Kouji ran, dragging her along. "If you just helped me up instead of trying to 'kill' the man who bumped into me, this wouldn't happen."

Kouji tightened his hold of her hand. "I couldn't just let him go! He bumped into _my_ precious hime."

"If your hime was so precious then why did it seem like you cared for the man more rather than your hime."

"My, my… is my hime jealous?" Kouji said as he stopped running and started walking. "And to a man? Not to worry, I'm straight!" he announced proudly.

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, ohjisama. I know you're straight. And you know what I mean."

He laughed silently. "Ok, ok. I knew that attending to you would mean leaving the man."

"I don't get you." She said.

He smirked. "Yes, you do. You just want me to say it out loud."

"Busted." She said with a laugh.

He laughed with her. "Since you wanted to hear it, I'd say it."

She stopped laughing but remained smiling.

"If I had come to your aid immediately, I would've gone into a fit with your well-being since I love you so much and I'd hate it if you got hurt. And with that I would've missed the chance to _enlighten_ the man to _never ever _hurt _my _hime again."

She laughed. "Well, ohjisama, I love you too."

"I know" He nodded. "AND by the way, how is this, my fault? YOU were late for our date."

Izumi sighed. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry about that."

They were now in the fifth floor of the mall. Not many people were there and that's where they stopped. "What's wrong?" Kouji asked her.

Izumi shook her head.

He sighed. "C'mon, hime, tell me."

Still she shook her head.

"Izumi, please, you know you can tell me." He said with concern.

Izumi looked at him. He used 'Izumi' instead of 'hime'. He was serious.

"It's just that, I feel that all of this is wrong somehow."

He suddenly let go of her hands. "W-what do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" He said trembling with fear; fear of losing her.

She shook her head vigorously and hugged him tightly. "No! It's not that. It's just that, I feel I'm not worthy for you."

He took her hands and led her to a nearby bench. "I'm guessing this has a long explanation. Sit down." He instructed.

She nodded and sat down beside him. "Kouji. I feel as if I'm not supposed to be with you."

She looked at him. He was looking at her intently. His face was void of emotions but his eyes showed fear and pain. She didn't want to hurt him in any way but she really did feel like she's not supposed to be with him.

He was silent and she took that as motion to continue.

"You see, it all started last week." She started. "Remember, I asked if I can go to the mall with some of my girl friends?"

He nodded but said nothing.

"Well, I asked my friends to help me look for the perfect gift for you. And that's where it started." She said silently.

"As I was thinking of the perfect gift for you, my friends and I somehow gotten into the topic of how perfect _you _are."

This time, Izumi's tears started to form.

Kouji stared at her and wiped the forming tears in her eyes. Yes. He was afraid of losing her. He was in pain because Izumi felt their relationship was wrong for some reason. But he didn't want to see her cry. He loved her smile. Although her tears are beautiful, her smile suits her better.

Izumi nodded and stopped crying. It's as if she understood what he wanted to say. She knew it somehow. She knew he didn't want to see her cry. She knew he wanted to know why she suddenly said what she said.

"And so, we went on how everything you do makes you look good. When you scowl, frown, smirk, smile, laugh or anything at all, it doesn't matter. You're perfect. No matter what you do, it seems nothing is wrong." She said silently. She smiled when she remembered how Kouji would react to the little things she did.

She smiled at the memory of Kouji getting jealous over a teddy bear he had given her. He gave her a cute teddy bear for her birthday. She named him _Kouji_. Ever since that day she had taken good care of _Kouji_. She would even give it a goodnight kiss.

Eventually, Kouji got jealous of how much attention she was giving to _Kouji_ the teddy. He wanted to take it back but she was able to change his mind by saying he was still her one and only Kouji. After that, of course, she had given him a kiss.

Remembering the happy times, she felt even worse.

"Kouji, you're perfect." She said silently. Kouji looked at her in agape.

"I'm not smart. I'm often times a klutz. I get you in trouble. I'm way too talkative. I have so many flaws and you just don't have any." She said.

"It's just that, how can you possibly stand me? You're so ideal and I'm just pulling you down." She said silently and was on the verge of crying.

He looked at her with so much love and care. "You idiot." He said which made her look at him.

"I'm not perfect, Izumi. Do you remember the times we were in the digi world?" he said warmly at her. "I was so miserable and pathetic at those times. You can't possibly call that perfect."

She was silent. He smiled. "You're such an idiot, really."

"Don't call me that." She said still looking gloomy.

"But you are." He answered. "You're an idiot for thinking that you're not worthy for me."

She looked at him with confusion and curiosity.

"I know I'm perfect now." He said proudly. "But do you know why?"

She shook her head 'no'.

He smiled. "It's because you're with me. It's because of you that I've become a new person. Izumi, you changed me. You made me better person. You are the reason why I seem so perfect. But you see; I can't be perfect without you."

"But I'm so imperfect! You're just saying that to make me feel good!" she argued.

"Izumi, I love the way you're not perfect. I love the way you pout. I love the way you easily get scared. I love the way you have your flaws. I love the way you are."

"But I'm not worthy for you." She said, looking him in the eye.

He grabbed her into a tight embrace. "Stop saying that."

"H-haven't I m-made it clear?" he said with a whisper. His tears started flowing. "Izumi, you were never worthy for me because you are too precious to be with me. I was lucky enough to have you."

"But-" she said but was interrupted by sobs.

"Stop it. Please. Isn't it enough that you love me and I love you? We make each other perfect. I know that. I'm sure of that. In my eyes you were already perfect. But for some reason, picturing you with me makes it better." He said.

"I love you, Izumi. I can't possibly live any longer without you. You are already a part of me. Losing you would be like losing the part of me that makes me smile; the part of me that makes me feel perfect."

She smiled. Yes. She shouldn't have thought of such a stupid thing. How could she miss it? It was true, she was imperfect.

Kouji dried his tears and looked at Izumi. "You're perfect with your imperfections." He said as they kissed.

He is imperfect too. But somehow, he becomes perfect when he's with her, the girl who is perfect with her imperfections.

They loved each other. Their flaws didn't matter at all. The both of them together made them perfect.

Love. It's such a mysterious thing.

One thing is sure about love though.

With these two people, love proved that the aphorism 'no one is perfect' to be untrue.

Kouji Minamoto and Izumi Orimoto, just proved that one can indeed be perfect.

They broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes with happiness and love.

_lloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOolllOoOoOllloOoOoll_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yes. That was the end. Well… What do you guys think???

Also, HIME is princess and OHJISAMA is prince.

Let me know!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!!!!

Immensely grateful,

imuzuok


End file.
